


"When the word is falling to pieces around you..."

by Anon_Omis



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_Omis/pseuds/Anon_Omis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Response to a first sentence meme.. "When the word is falling to pieces around you, there is one thing you must always remember"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"When the word is falling to pieces around you..."

"When the world is falling to pieces around you, there is one thing you must always remember." Zevran began.

Morrigan stood, rolling her eyes. "Yes, yes. Let me guess. There is no better time to have a lover, especially one as _skilled_ as you."

She left for her tent, no desire to be a part of the festivities around the camp fire.

Zevran looked across the campfire at Alistair and the Warden who were both doubled over in laughter.

"Zevran, you already used that line on Leliana, Wynne, and myself." The Warden pointed out once she was able to stop laughing.

Zevran shrugged. "Yes. Well, eventually someone will say yes." The rogue stood with a grin. "Shale, perhaps?"


End file.
